Many procedures are known in the prior art and commercially for insect control. The procedures commonly relied on involve treatment of the insect with a toxic substance such as a synthetic chemical including the use of petroleum-based chemicals which raise substantial environmental and health problems. The art continues to search for products and processes which will enable man to effectively control insects or modify their behavior. The present invention meets this need.